The Difference Between Legitimate and Illegitimate
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Short Drabble about how I think Usui sometimes reacts to his inner turmoil. ONESHOT. CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 46.


**I am on roll with these oneshot. Third one of the day. Whoooo...I need to sleep. :\**

**Hope you all enjoy this oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"We are not having a strip rock-paper-scissor tournament!" shouted Misaki over the crowd of boys, who were currently booing her for rejecting their idea.

"Give us one good reason!" they chanted over and over.

Misaki felt herself growing overwhelmed with the animosity in the room. She turned to her right at Yukimura, who was cowering behind a calm and collected Usui. Her blood boiled when she saw how calm the blonde was. If he was going to take part in these meetings, the least he could do was help her out a little!

"Usui!" she shouted. "Can't you help back me up?"

He glanced at the crowd and then at her. There was no change in his expression. "Why don't you let them have their way, Kaichou?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he was asking about the weather and not a game that involved stripping.

"Let them?" asked Misaki faintly, wondering if she had heard him wrong. By the look on his face, she concluded that she had and that he was going mad. "We're not having a strip rock-paper-scissors game!" she yelled vehemently. "Someone give me a legitimate idea! One that does not involve anything crass!"

The moment she said legitimate, Usui snapped his gaze up, his calm composure long gone. A muscle twitched in his jaw, unbeknownst to the people around him. He felt something rise in his stomach and his blood boil. He clenched his fists so hard, his nails dug into the palm of his hand, hard enough to draw blood.

His eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. He clenched his teeth together, furious with the word.

_Legitimate_.

The word taunted him. It mocked him. It had done so every waking moment of his life. He had never felt such hatred toward something inanimate, nor did he think he ever would.

The boys began arguing with Misaki, but it didn't matter to Usui. All he could think about at the moment was his internal anger at his paternity. He hated how he was pretty much an unwanted child. A mistake. The product of an affair. He was an illegitimate child. He was born an illegitimate child. He will always be an illegitimate child. He will die an illegitimate child. And there was nothing he could do about.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of his childhood. Everyone would tread carefully around him, being mindful not to spend too much time with him. It was as if he had a contagious disease. Every single day, he would hear hushed whispers that recounted the affair. The stories always ended with the teller shaking their head, absolutely disgusted with the product.

The different insults bounced around in his mind, each said in a sneer.

'_Usui Takumi, the illegitimate child of Patricia Walker and Yuu Hirose. Usui Takumi, the product of an affair between a daughter of the Walker family and the Walker family's butler...'_

Each insult become more taunting than the last. His anger was roaring in his ears. He was shaking because of how angry he was.

Misaki noticed that Usui was suddenly quiet. She glanced over her shoulder to see a look of pure loathing on his face. She was slightly taken aback. She had never seen anger on his face. It was usually cockiness or happiness on his face. She was dumbstruck by this new emotion. She slowly made her way toward him and, against her better judgement, took his hand in hers.

The moment her hand touched his, his anger melted away and he was able to think clearly again. He blinked several times, looking up at a worried Misaki. He let his shoulders go slack, brushing his anger off and reverting to his calm and collected nature.

"Kaichou, why don't we do an obstacle course like we did last time? That went rather well."

She straightened, confused by how easily he had brushed his anger off. She slowly backed away from him, deciding that it wasn't a story that she should force out of him. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before turning to the group.

"What do you all think of an obstacle course?" she asked loudly.

He didn't wait to hear their answer. He returned to his thoughts of being an illegitimate child. He shut his eyes, battling his anger.

'_Think of the positives...Being an illegitimate child gave me the chance to meet Ayuzawa-san.'_

Upon thinking about her, a smile appeared on his face and he returned to his lax behaviour, watching her deal with the unruly boys.

* * *

نهاية


End file.
